Pandora's Crysis
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: What would happen if at the ending moments of the movie the RDA didn't leave they just re-located to the other side of the moon, what if not only the RDA had a facility on Pandora so did the UN, using their assets and their best soldier they had to offer they use their information to put the RDA in the war crimes spotlight. This is just a pilot chapter to see your responses.


Pandora, Northern Hemisphere  
UN Colonial Facility

Lieutenant Commander Liam .D. Stryker, was black ops through and through, so much black ink covered his past that even if a three star general was to look at him and point him out to the chain of command, those above his would deny his existence.  
The Lieutenant Commander was one of the few people who could survive on Pandora running solo ops throughout the blizzard stricken snow plateau, where the UN base of Operations was located, due to his unique disposition of being a fully integrated wearer of the UN spec-ops Crytek Nano-suit, a pure symbiotic relationship between man and machine.

Something to be feared since the Nano-suit programme was disbanded due to the inhumane treatment during the suits removal called 'skinning' the Lt Com; was one of the lucky ones not to be put through the procedure.  
When the next discovery was made about those still donning Nano-suit's they were ageless, the suit maintained the body functions while the organs were shut down only leaving the brain active, the only death Nano-suit wearers would receive would be on the battlefield.

So as the Lt Com walked through the halls with a purpose many instantly stood to the side, least they piss of the personification of death, walking towards the elevator which would take him towards the UN COC {Combat Operations Centre} he took the elevator to the very top of the tower, where he was to meet the General and the local clan heads, of the Olo' Säsìlpay which controlled much of the snow capped region.

His HUD was bring up any and all available information, Acala the current clan head was a widowed huntress with one living heir, Ahnoui also a huntress rumoured to have taken out a RDA hit squad rumoured to have been ordered to kill her mother.  
Stepping through the opened elevator doors the whole tower stopped their duties; each stood and saluted the armoured being as a sign of respect, one which the Lt Com responded with in a crisp military fashion.  
"At ease." Spoke the Lt Com with a gruff like tone to his voice, his British accent was thick yet not overly so, the crew returned to their duties their after, as soon they did the Lt Com approached the General, and his two guests, surprisingly the Na'vi where without an atmo-mask and their noses seemed to twitch somewhat.  
Quickly examining the Na'vi pair he notice the two females definitely had a predators grace their height just fitting into the human made halls, they donned leather like armour thick fur poncho's which were currently hung over their left shoulders, their tails were swinging somewhat lazily behind them.  
Saluting his commanding officer and receiving one in return, the Nano-suit wearing soldier turned to the pair of Na'vi and gave a bow in respect, which somewhat surprised the pair. "It is an honour to meet you." The Lt Com spoke once again, only for the elder of the pair to respond first. "The honour is ours." Standing upright the Nano-suit wearing man gave a nod in response. "Sir I'm reporting for duty."

"At ease Lt Com, we've got a situation our satellite uplink has spotted several mass deployments of RDA personal." Spoke the silver haired General.

"Operational status?"

"Observe and gather intelligence, search and destroy if necessary. Your target is a concentration of RDA personal within the frozen lake region sector D-12." The Lt Com gave a nod and a salute, before making his way through the personal towards the elevator. "Lt Com, this isn't your typical solo operation, you're taking Ahnoui with you; this is so we can increase our current relations with the Olo' Säsìlpay she's going to watch and observe your methods."

"Sir with all due respect you know why I work alone."

"I do, because you've got em tied around your neck, son your team is dead and hell that was a long time ago, I can understand your reluctance seeing as your older then my great, great grandfather but you need another team others to watch your back, we can't afford to lose one of the last ten Nano-suit users at the UN's disposal."

"Fine sir, I wasn't questioning her abilities, but after being alive as long as I have..." The General grunted in response. "Copy that, and hell none of us envy you, being an ageless killing machine who'll outlive most of humanity isn't something many of us could stomach." The Lt Com hit his head twice with his fist.  
The General chuckled somewhat at the gesture. "Must have hit your head hard then, I'll send the princess down to the hanger, load up with anything you deem necessary, and she'll meet you there."

The Lt Com walked back towards the elevator, to prepare for his upcoming mission.


End file.
